Crimson Redd
by rachel.leann
Summary: In the land of Edrei lives Seraphina Redd. As the heir to the throne, it is her job to learn about folk tales surrounding the area. While investigating a legend, she finds herself in the middle of a horror story that becomes her life. Will she survive?
1. Prologue: A Happily Ever After

a/n: This is an attempt at a semi-original story based on the "Little Red Riding Hood" fairy tale. I also stole the last few lines of the prologue from the original story. As always, if you like this prologue, please review. =)

Prologue: A Happily Ever After

_Whispers of a hidden story,  
>That lie beneath a beautiful girl's eyes.<br>A charge to remember the past,  
>A tale full of betrayal and lies…<em>

Seraphina looked out the window of the house and let out a sigh. The day was absolutely beautiful with the sun shining high in the sky. A soft breeze swept through the area and caused the trees to sway gently back and forth. The air came in through the window, but did nothing to calm down her anger at the men in the house with her.

"What about that did you not understand?" she snapped as her blue eyes looked to the first man.

"We understood it all," Jacob grinned as he leaned forward in his seat and rested his hands on the table. "We just… have problems believing it all."

"Of course you do," she mumbled as she moved from the window. She grabbed onto an apple and showed it to the men. "You have no problems believing other stories you've heard. You discussed one earlier involving a magically positioned apple. What about this one makes you doubt me?"

"Who said we believed the other tales?" the second man, Wilhelm, retorted. "Just because we spread these stories doesn't mean we hold them as truth."

"So that's it?" Seraphina frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You write me off as a joke?"

Jacob sighed. "Go through the events again. Then we'll make up our minds."

Although she knew it was useless, Seraphina returned to the table and sat down in her own seat. She looked to the two men, and forced a smile onto her face.

"Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there was nothing that she would not have given to the child…"


	2. Chapter 1 Things that Lurk in the Dark

a/n: Here is my first official chapter for my Little Red Riding Hood story. I hope you enjoy it. And as always, please review. =)

* * *

><p>Chapter One Things that Lurk in the Dark<p>

Slowly, Seraphina walked through the forest. The thin moonlight wound its way down through the thick foliage; leaving little light for Seraphina to use to guide her path. Although she held a lantern in her hand, its flames threatened to go out at any second. When a fierce wind swept through the area, she held her breath, and hoped that her light remained.

Then, Seraphina held the lantern at eyelevel. Trying not to exhale, she allowed her blue eyes to span the gluttonous shadows that threatened to consume her. There was a soft whisper in that darkness that sent shivers racing up her spine. People had warned her not to venture into this forest, but something inside it had called to her. Now that she had managed to spook herself, all she wanted to do was go home.

"Redd," the breeze spoke, and she knew it was beckoning for her to follow the sound. "We have waited far too long for this moment."

"I know," she found herself responding almost mechanically. Her throat was dry, and her voice came out in a hoarse croak. She wanted to add more power to it, but couldn't muster up the strength to try. "I always thought this would be different."

She was surprised to hear those words escape her lips. Nothing had occurred in the past few weeks to make her think such absurd thoughts. Yet, they had still made their way into her mind.

"Come to me," she breathed, before she felt the rush of wind surround her. The fire in her lantern swirled and lit up the area perfectly. It was then that she was finally able to see his dark hair, and hauntingly silver eyes. She found herself holding her breath as she waited for him to make his move.

It felt like he moved through water as he approached her. His actions were slow, yet purposeful. Demanding, yet enticing. Despite all of her reservations for this man, she wanted nothing more than to give in to him.

His fingertips trailed the soft skin of her face. Purely on instinct, she closed her eyes and savored the moment. Nothing had ever felt so completely wrong for her, and yet, at the same time, so absolutely right. When his hands came into her brunette curls, she opened her eyes again and looked into his orbs. They were no longer the beautiful charcoal that she had once known. Now, they glistened with a gold so warm that it felt like she was on fire.

Letting out a gasp, she pulled away from him and dropped her lantern. The flames spread quickly through the forest, and it was at that time that she saw the look of pure insanity that glistened beneath his eyes. She screamed, but no sound escaped her lips. The man grabbed her neck then, and grinned at her with a wicked smile. Then, he tore through her neck, and all she felt was pain.

Escaping the nightmare wasn't as sudden as she thought it would be. She lay there in her bed, but the remnants of the pain wouldn't subside. The ache went so deep that she could even feel it in her bones. And when she tried to move, the intensity of the pain had her grasping the edge of her sweat-soaked sheets.

Unfortunately, she had no time to adjust to her pain. The curtains that covered her windows were snapped back and sunlight bombarded her. A moan escaped her lips as she buried herself as far into her covers as she could.

"Your grandmother will not pleased if you go back to sleep," a woman spoke.

Redd only groaned. "It's too early."

"It's almost noon," Brooke smiled when Redd finally made eye contact. "I take it you had the nightmares again?"

"Yes." Redd pulled herself from the tangled sheets and sat up. Her silk nightgown rode up and the bottom rested around her thighs.

"Who did you dream of last night?" Brooke continued as she laid out clothes on the back of the crimson sofa that sat in the room. "Was it the raven-haired man with the gray eyes, or the muscular blond with the teal orbs?"

"The first," Redd replied, almost distractingly. By this time, she was sifting through the clothes that her maid had laid out. With a frown, she placed all of them back on the chair. "Are you sure I have to meet the queen?"

"When you become ruler, you'll want people to meet you when they say they're going to."

"But she's also my grandmother."

"I think the rules still apply."

Scrunching her nose, Redd held up a scarlet dress that was in her pile of acceptable clothes. "I'm supposed to wear this?"

"Yes," Brooke giggled. Her short blond curls bounced with the laughter. "Now get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Redd sat in the conference room at the castle and smiled at the woman in front of her. Her long gray hair glistened in shades close to white, and her eyes held a beautiful pool of cerulean. Although citizens had hailed Redd as the perfect replica of her grandmother, she secretly knew that she could never be as beautiful as this woman was.<p>

"The public has been asking when I will step down and allow you to become queen," her grandmother spoke slowly.

"They're always concerned about something, your Majesty," Redd replied with a smile. "You're an amazing queen and have many more years left to reign."

The queen laughed at that. "You were always good at flattery, my love." Her blue eyes that were filled with so much life suddenly reflected shadows. "I'm getting old though. And I think it would be best to let you take the thrown now. That way I can help you transition."

"Are you sure?" Redd asked a little too quickly. Although she would be eighteen in only a short while, she still felt far from ready to become the queen of Edrei.

"I'm perfectly sure." Her grandmother's eyes trailed to the large, crystalline window in the room. For a few moments, she didn't speak. Tears fell from her cerulean irises and rested on her cheeks. "Your mother would have been so proud of you."

Those words caught Redd off guard, and she felt her own eyes tear up. Her mother had died when she was only a little child, and she knew little about her. Still, the memory her grandmother held of her mother tore Redd apart. The reports had stated that an animal had killed her, but the queen didn't seem to accept that response. It was, at times, like she knew the truth, yet refused to believe it.

"And what of the man I must marry first?" Redd finally asked. "I was never promised to anyone. Surely the kingdom won't allow me to take the thrown while being unmarried."

"You speak the truth in that," her grandmother nodded. "I have already begun preparations for a ball that will allow you to choose your suitor. It's a little unconventional, but only the best options will be invited."

"When is this ball?" Redd asked as she raised an eyebrow. Part of her knew she wouldn't want to hear the answer.

"In one week," the queen smiled, although her happiness appeared forced. "Foreign monarchs have already arrived at Edrei."

Redd exhaled deeply. "So I have no choice in whether or not I become queen?"

"This is for the best."

Nodding, Redd stood up from the table. "As you can see, I am going to need plenty of time to plan for this event. I am sorry to keep my stay so short, but I must go prepare. I hope you have a wonderful day your Majesty." With a bow, Redd turned and left the room.

"What was your meeting about?" Brooke asked in hushed tones as quickly as they were out of earshot of the queen.

"I'm becoming queen soon," Redd replied, almost awestruck. "She's never wanted me to take the throne this quickly before. I don't understand what's going on that's made her rush this."

"I'll ask the other maids and see what they know," Brooke nodded.

"Thank you," Redd smiled as she hugged her maid. Despite the fact that Brooke was her servant, they had grown up together, and it was hard for Redd to think of her as anything other than a friend. "The queen is hosting a ball for me in one week," she continued as they walked again. Their heels clanked on the marble floor, and the sound echoed through the expansive entrance hall. Guards were stationed around the area, but they didn't give Redd a second glance. "I'm going to make a list of all the things that I need to do during that time. If you don't care, I'd like you to find out the names and background information on all the guests the queen has invited. I'd like to know everything about these people before I meet them."

"I understand," Brooke bowed. "I'll get on that right away."

Opening the door to the castle, Redd turned and looked at Brooke. "I have something I have to do now. And I'd like to be as alone as possible. If the queen asks where I am, please tell her I'm being fitted for my new dress."

"Of course."

With those words, Redd turned and walked outside. The sun glistened down on the beautiful city, but when the cool wind blew, Redd realized how underdressed she was. Wearing a sleeveless red dress on a day like today probably hadn't been the best decision to make. Still, with everything she needed to do, she had wanted something that wouldn't get in her way. And this dress wouldn't.

The only thing Redd hoped was that she would finish everything she needed to do before the queen realized she was gone.


End file.
